Clamp School X
by Wandering Susan
Summary: Dragons of Earth and Dragons of Heaven fight it out at a local school. Will it ruin Prom?
1. Back to School

Clamp School X  
  
A fan-fic in several acts  
  
Act I: Back to School  
  
Clamp School was a campus to be reckoned with. It lived, it died, and it breathed and struggled. It was almost as a character in a story, but not this one. This one focuses on a trio of high school students. It 's spring and that means love is in the air. Our story starts as Kotori Monou plays with the kotori (birds) outside of the Clamp Campus.  
  
"Ah…the weather is so nice today momma bird, will you sing for me." Kotori's voice was a song and the bird felt compelled to correspond with her wishes. She had always had such a link with the animals since she was a little girl. Kotori tilted her head back to listen better and let her blonde locks ripple over her shoulders. "That was so beautiful thank you."  
  
"Kotori-chan are you still talking to the birds. What about me?" Fuma flashed a smile at his little sister.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Kotori rushed at her brother and hugged him tightly. She slowly turned around, "Oh… where's Shiro-kun. Is he late again?" Fuma saw the concerned look on Kotori's face and heard it in her voice. Kamui Shiro, their oldest childhood friend, had been coming late to school for several days. Occasionally with bruises, his temperament was slowly becoming more hostile and they were worried.  
  
Fuma put a hand on his sister's shoulder. The last thing she needed was more troubles, her health was poor and bad news could make her faint. "I'm sure he'll be along in a few minutes."  
  
"I see him. Shiro-Kun!" Kotori lifted up her arms and waved at the figure coming her way.  
  
"Kotori watch-out!" Fuma shouted as Kotori fell flat on her face at Kamui's feet. Kotori looked up.  
  
"Eh,Eh…" You could see the sweat drop form on Kotori's forehead. "I'm so sorry Shiro-Kun."  
  
Without a word, only a smile, Kamui helped Kotori to her feet. "Why don't we go inside."  
  
***********  
  
The trio made their way over to Kaumi's locker. Behind them they could hear whispers of the other students.  
  
"Kotori she's so lucky, she gets to hang out with the two cutest boys on campus."  
  
"What are you talking about Shiro's way to short." Kamui cringed.  
  
"Kotori's so beautiful Kamui isn't worthy."  
  
"Don't say such things children, some day they won't be so pretty maybe you as well." A sarcastic smile pursed her lips. "Here you should enjoy yourselves while your still pretty; take these." Principal Konoe handed the teenagers several small square packages.  
  
A look of confusion came to their faces. "Smiley condoms???!"  
  
"Ho,Ho,Ho!" She laughed and entered her office where her secretary Yuto Kigai was waiting.  
  
"Did they enjoy their present." He smiled at her not giving away a hint of emotion.  
  
"Oh I think they will. Now I need you to take some dictation." Kanoe smiled and closed the door.  
  
************  
  
"Shiro-Kun, have you seen the banners around campus. Ahem!" Kotori coughed and pointed towards the poster on the wall.  
  
"I, uh, Um… well," He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head trying to play dumb. He opened his eyes and looked up towards Fuma, he nodded his approval. "Kotori, will you go to the prom with me?" Kamui swallowed hard. He had loved Kotori since he was six years old. Fuma and Kotori where the only friends Kamui had ever known.  
  
"Oh, Shiro-Kun, yes I'll go with you. You'll see, I'll be the prettiest girl there." Kotori twirled around in delight and clapped her hands. Her smile lit up the entire hallway, every boy and girl turned around to stare.  
  
"Remember our promise." Fuma stared at Kamui, sternly but as only an older brother could. Kamui caught the light in Fuma's eyes and understood.  
  
"I'll always keep our promise Fuma, I'll never hurt Kotori. "  
  
Then the Bell Rang.  
  
End Act I  
  
ACT II: Wow, there sure is a lot fewer students since Sei-Chan started teaching 


	2. Wow, there sure is a lot fewer students ...

ACT II: Wow, there sure is a lot fewer students since Sei-Chan started teaching  
  
Kamui hated his first class the most. It was the only one he didn't share with either Fuma or Kotori. He was beginning to feel as if his life revolved around them. Kamui thought back to the incidents of the past few weeks. Men in black were following him, and he counted count on two hands the amount of fights he had been. The strangest thing was that Kamui could feel a new power surging through him. It was probably nothing, but he couldn't help wondering if it meant something more serious. Did it have to do with his mother's last words?  
  
"Shiro pay attention. What's wrong with you? Sukrazuka-sensei is talking. " Daisuke gave Kamui a look of smug superiority. Under his breath he added, "You don't want to end up like…"  
  
"What Saiki?" Seishiro let his sunglasses slip down the bridge of his nose. He stared at Saiki with his one blind eye.  
  
"Nothing sir. I didn't say anything."  
  
"That's what I thought." Seishiro pushed the sunglasses back to their proper place. "Today class we will be learning about the Sakura tree and it's relatives in the plant kingdom. Can anyone tell me how the petals create their pigment?"  
  
Daisuke raised his hand. "Sakurazuka-sensei, I humbly request that we return to our previous curriculum. This is, after all, a history class and if we are going to pass our college entrance exams it's important that we stick to the required material."  
  
"Daisuke-kun your so cute when your self righteous. But I am teaching this class and that means that I choose the material. You are such a good student I'm sure that you can study on your own time. Now returning to the topic at hand…"  
  
"Gomen Sensei! Gomen Minna!" A young girl rushed into the room, and handed a note to Seishiro.  
  
"Oh so your our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."  
  
The girl turned around to face the class; she was still flushed but seemed quite happy and energetic still. "My name is Nekoi Yuzuriha, I just transferred."  
  
"D-D-Dog! She has a dog!" Kamui wildly pointed a finger out the canine calmly sitting beside Nekoi. "Isn't there some sort of school regulation about bringing pets on campus."  
  
"You can see Inuki! Awesome! Two people now in only an hour! You won't be lonely here at all Inuki!" Nekoi leapt for joy. "I'm so glad Onee-san told me to come here."  
  
"Yuzuriha, please sit down next to Shiro and Saiki."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Nekoi made her way over to a sit next to Kamui. Kamui covered it with his hands.  
  
"You can't sit there."  
  
"But sensei told me too. Is this like a new student prank or something? It's because of Inuki isn't it?" Nekoi's eyes began to tear up.  
  
"No, it's not like that…"Kamui lifted up his hands and waved them back in forth in a gesture of sincerity.  
  
"Ah, thanks, now I can sit down."  
  
"No." It was too late.  
  
Kamui heaved a sigh he had a new neighbor and at least it was better than talking to Daisuke. Before class could continue the familiar crackle of the loudspeaker came on.  
  
************  
  
"Satsuki how did you get Beast on campus. It must be expensive to store and cool such a large machine." Yuto smiled as he poured some more tea for his female companion.  
  
"Kanoe takes good care of me."  
  
"So I see"  
  
"I like to play with my beast."  
  
"Satsuki-chan I can never tell your sarcastic voice from your regular voice." Beast beeped several times. "I think your lover is trying to tell you something."  
  
"Yuto, I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Yuto watched as Satsuki climbed into her lover's arms. The beast's wires lovingly caressed and then penetrated the body of it's beloved. Yuto began the daily broadcast.  
  
"Hello Clamp School! It's me Secretary Kigai again with the daily news. As always with me is special correspondent Satsuki Yatohji."  
  
"Hie!"  
  
"She doesn't talk much does she. Well first we start of with the bad news. All field trips to Tokyo Tower have been canceled indefinitely since three female students mysteriously disappeared…'  
  
************  
  
"So, why didn't you want me to sit here?" Nekoi asked coyly, you could see the fox ears.  
  
"Well, a girl I knew briefly used to sit there." Kamui responded somberly.  
  
"A girl, I knew it!"  
  
"I told you, it's not like that! I didn't know her well. She disappeared about the time Sakurazuka-sensei started teaching this class. No one knows what happened to her. If you look outside you can see her brother Subaru. Everyday he stands out there by that tree, smokes, and stares up into the classroom."  
  
"Really." Nekoi stared out the window. "He looks like a delinquent to me." Kamui nearly fell out of his chair. Nekoi smiled, "Well I'm sure he had a kind heart once."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure too."  
  
"I like you Kamui. Even though you're short, you're still cute. Here have some Pocky." Inuki curled up beside Nekoi's desk. Kamui couldn't help but take the food from the kindly girl. There was something comfortable about her presence.  
  
"…And in the last piece of gossip today at 7:35 a.m today Kamui Shiro asked Kotori Monou to the Prom."  
  
"Oh, Satsuki-chan it sounds like a lot of girls are going to be disappointed. Good Luck Shiro-kun! Let's hope you make a home run! Have a good day Clamp School!"  
  
"Kamui-Chan! Nooo!" The girls collectively shouted. They formed a mob and ganged up on Kamui.  
  
"No! It's all right! I'm sorry!" The gleam in the eyes of his admirers, and now murders, let Kamui know the end was near.  
  
"Sorry girls, you'll have to kill Kamui later. Class is almost over and the bell's about to ring. Saiki, I need your help after class. It seems the Sakura Trees need feeding."  
  
End Act II  
  
Act III: If we only had Yukito on our team; we'd be unstoppable 


End file.
